In conventional technology to electrically connect an electrical wire to a printed circuit board, an electrical contact is used which is to be soldered after having a contact section inserted into a through-hole of such circuit board.
Such type of electrical contact is made of a metal plate by a stamping and forming technique and comprises a holding section for holding the contact in a dielectric housing, an insertion or contact section to be inserted in a through-hole in a circuit board, and a wire-connection section as part of the holding section.
As mentioned above, such electrical contact is normally soldered when the contact section is inserted in a through-hole in a circuit board. It is inherent that soldering heat is conducted to the wire-connection section, thereby softening or melting the insulation covering the electrical wire connected to the wire-connection section of the electrical contact. This may result in reducing the force to hold the stranded conductors of the electrical wire to such an extent that the conductors are unstably or improperly connected to the wire-connection section of the electrical contact. However, such conventional electrical contact has no effective means to overcome such problem.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an electrical contact having thermal-insulation holes for dissipating heat adjacent to the wire-connection section, thereby effectively solving the problem encountered in the conventional electrical contact.